


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 17: Vaho

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: El alcalde tenía la vista fija en los árboles y una expresión dura en el rostro, preparado para llevar a sus hombros la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Sin acobardarse ante nada, estaba dispuesto a morir por todos ellos si la situación llegaba a ese punto.Los ojos de la mujer cambiaron de color mientras le miraba. Debía ser suyo.
Comments: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 17: Vaho

Apenas había amanecido cuando la gente comenzó a arremolinarse en la linde del bosque. Un silencio imperial pesaba sobre todos los habitantes del pueblo, la tensión era palpable en el espeso aire de la temprana mañana. El vaho dejaba los labios de adultos y niños en pequeñas nubes, las mejillas se coloreaban con un ligero rubor debido al frío de finales de año. Todo el mundo observaba la espesura de los altos pinos como si aquella a quien esperaban pudiera aparecerse en cualquier instante.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse ver aún; era mucho más divertido observarlos sin que lo supieran. En lo algo de la copa del más alto pino, encaramada a una gruesa rama, estaba ella. El espíritu del bosque. O al menos, así la llamaban los habitantes del pueblo. Desde su escondrijo en las alturas, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más los dejaría esperando. El sol amenazaba con asomarse en cualquier momento por la línea del horizonte.

La mujer buscó con la mirada entre aquellos rostros serios y asustados, hasta que dio con aquel que buscaba. El alcalde. Un hombre apuesto de aspecto muy pulido por el que todas las mujeres suspiraban con expresiones soñadoras. También era inteligente, desde luego, ella lo observaba estudiar por la ventana de su torre de piedra todas las noches hasta casi la salida del sol. Aquel hombre gobernaba el pequeño pueblo con la severidad de un gran general pero cuidaba de todo el mundo con el calor de un padre.

El alcalde tenía la vista fija en los árboles y una expresión dura en el rostro, preparado para llevar a sus hombros la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Sin acobardarse ante nada, estaba dispuesto a morir por todos ellos si la situación llegaba a ese punto.

Los ojos de la mujer cambiaron de color mientras le miraba. Debía ser suyo.

Relamiéndose los finos labios agrietados, la mujer se encogió sobre la rama, preparándose para saltar. Parecía que no sería una mañana echada a perder, al fin y al cabo.


End file.
